The Truth Will Out
by Fiiona
Summary: First attempt. Eventually SSHG. After the final battle and last year at Hogwarts, Hermione discovers her lusted after professor is still alive...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sighed heavily. She threw her bag away from her where it collided with a great thunk against the wall and clattered to the floor. She strode across her bedroom and threw herself facedown onto her bed. Sighing again she reflected upon the events which led her from being quietly confident regarding her plans to her current dejected state.

It had been so simple, so straight-forward in her clear cut mind. All she wanted to have was a civilised conversation with Ron, to explain to him that although she knew that they were great as friends she saw him only as a brother. Although she had tried and tried to contemplate a relationship between the two of them the idea of anything more than a comforting hug with him made her shudder. And not in a good way.

She buried her head under her pillow when she remembered his red face twisting with sorrow and then rage as he spouted pleas and accusations at her. "What's wrong with me? Give me another chance, I can change", "We were made for each other - Mums always said so", or his parting comment "You're nothing but a frigid cow destined to die an old maid". The last was Hermione's favourite and the one that made her lose her temper with him. She'd tried to be sensitive and had hoped he would be mature, however implying she was going to be alone for the rest of her days sounded a bit rich considering they were only eighteen.

She had known since he had walked away from Harry and her in that tent that nothing serious would ever happen with Ron. She had forgiven him only for Harry's sake - knowing that he shouldn't be worrying about his two best friends with the hopes of the wizarding world on his shoulders. Then later in the room of requirement when she had thrown herself into Ron's arms wasn't so much as a declaration of love to him, as a wonderment that he had voiced concern about another creature he'd previously thought fit only to wash his socks and to cook him meals.

Hermione turned over onto her back sniffing. She refused to cry over this, she owed him nothing. Ron hadn't been led on with false promises and she certainly hadn't discussed plans for any future with him regardless of how often Mrs Weasley tried to pull her aside and voice how she longed for grandchildren.

* * *

The Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts after the final battle to complete their NEWTS. The new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall had made a concession for their missed seventh year to be repeated. At the start of the year, Harry and Ron had received confirmation of employment from the Auror department as long as they secured passing marks in their exams. Hermione had no idea what she wanted for her future - all she had ever really wanted was to do some good in the world.

Hermione sat up and buried her head in her hands, dwelling further. All she wanted was to forget today had ever happened, but her conscience pulled at her further making her mull over why she wanted to approach Ron in the first place.

Today had marked their last NEWT exam, and Hermione had thought to speak to Ron before they left school, to make it a clean break. However some other news prompted her into action when she read the evening edition of The Daily Prophet over dinner concerning her former professor, the subject of her dreams and fantasies.

_HE'S ALIVE - EX-DEATH EATER TURNED SPY SIGHTED_

_Severus Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _

_and Wizardry, has been sighted in a small Muggle town on the outskirts_

_of the city of Birmingham, West Midlands, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special

Correspondent.

'_I couldn't believe it, I was minding my own business getting a spot _

_of shopping in when he appeared right in front of me,' says Hilda Hobbins, _

_an esteemed member of the magical community and former student of Professor _

_Snape. __'I knew it was him, no-one else can inspire fear in me __as quickly as he can.'_

_It has been confirmed at the Department of Mysteries that this was __really Professor _

_Snape following testing of a hair that was left at the __scene following his hasty departure._

_Believed by all of the wizarding population to have been murdered __by He-Who-Must-_

_Not-Be-Named at the final battle, the sensational news __that unsung hero, Severus Snape _

_is alive, will be joyous news to all._

Hermione had been gobsmacked at reading this, she had seen him die, she had seen his lifeless body when it was bought into the Great Hall to be placed among the other unfortunates who had sacrificed their lives in the hope of destroying Voldemort. At first she was reluctant to believe the article, she had first-hand knowledge of the utter tripe that Rita Skeeter was so fond of spewing. However, Professor McGonagall had announced to the school that Severus Snape was indeed alive and well.

Immediately following dinner Harry had gone to the Headmistress' office, and had returned with the information that Snape had already contacted Professor McGonagall to state that he had no wish to be bothered by any 'insufferable dunderheads'.

Hermione considered this, since her sixth year she had nursed a deep-set conviction that Professor Snape only shunned society because he didn't deem himself worthy of love. She decided now that Snape must be isolating himself because of this. Hermione made a resolution with herself that she would change this at all costs. Getting herself ready for bed she decided the next morning Operation Severus Snape would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up early, a feeling of dread upon her. Not only was today the last time she would wake up as a Hogwarts student, but also the first time she would see Harry and Ginny following her conversation with Ron the previous evening. She sighed and buried her head under her pillow, Hermione knew that there was a possibility she would be ostracized by them. Rolling her eyes, she sat up stretching and running her fingers through her unruly tangle of hair she arched her back. She stopped this suddenly, she could heard sniffling and the sounds of someone obviously in distress. Creeping out of bed to listen, she could hear Lavender and Parvati wholeheartedly sobbing, promising each other undying friendship and that they would write to each other every day. Hermione snorted which she tried to change into a cough, pulled apart the hangings from her bed and strode into the bathroom. A short while later dressed in her school robes for the last time she returned and found things much the same as she'd left them. Except this time Parvati got up and staggered over to her, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck she howled some more. Hermione could just make out odd broken phrases such as 'we've never been the best of friends, but I've always known we could rely on each other', and 'we'll write to each other all the time'. Hermione managed to disengage herself from Parvati and left her rooms.

* * *

Entering the common room could only be described as organised chaos. The younger years louder than normal due to the approaching holidays, running around looking for misplaced items and the older years more sombre, remembering the friends that should've graduated with them. She passed with mixed feelings and left through the portrait hole on her way downstairs for some breakfast.

Entering the great hall, she could see Harry, Ginny and Ron all sitting together. It looked like the other two were trying to cheer Ron up. Harry looked around as Hermione sat down at the table a little way from them. He strolled over to her, sat down and helped himself to a piece of toast,

"Glad the NEWTS are finally over" Harry said "The stress was enough to make anyone crack wasn't it?"

Hermione looked up, the Chosen One was wearing his 'you can trust Uncle Harry' face. He was obviously allowing her the opportunity to confess she had made a mistake, was a stressed out wreck and wanted to run back to Ron with open arms. 'Right' thought Hermione, 'time to nip this one in the bud',

"I know what you mean Harry, I'm glad they're over and done with. But still, I've always thought that revising and taking exams allow me to view everything else clearly, I've never regretted anything I've either said or done when the 'stress' of exams is upon me."

Harry gaped at her, mouth open like a fish. Hermione rather thought she could see some unchewed bits of toast in there. Grimacing slightly, she placed her own slice back onto her plate. Harry finally seemed to gather his thoughts,

"So you meant what you said to Ron last night then?"

"I'm sorry Harry but it would be unfair to me and to him if we carried on, we're just not right for each -"

"Ron thinks you're perfect for each other, and I must say I agree. Just look at him, he's heartbroken. I thought with the end of the war we would all be happy and content in being normal and enjoying each other. I'm sorry Hermione, but until you see sense over this we have nothing more to say to each other. Ginny thinks the same way too." With this Harry jumped to his feet and stalked off over to where Ginny and Ron were still sitting. Muttering to them they got up and left the hall shooting dark looks over to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione looked at her scrambled eggs and contemplated just leaning forward and mashing her face into them. She knew what Harry said was spur of the moment, and that they would eventually be friends again, but this didn't make it hurt any less.

She got up and decided to take one last look around the grounds. The pupils would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to London after lunch, vaguely walking in the direction of Hagrid's hut she mulled over her plan for the afternoon. Her parents were currently away to France for a week, so after she got herself home and settled, she was going to go to Spinner's End.


End file.
